


Love before War

by TommyTobes



Series: Red vs blue love stories [5]
Category: redvsblue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTobes/pseuds/TommyTobes
Summary: Sarge x Dr. Emily Grey They are together before the story begins they have kept their relationship a secret since they got together 10 chapters longer than my usual story Must make Chapters 700 words at minimum
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Vanessa Kimball, Emily Grey/Sarge
Series: Red vs blue love stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080023
Kudos: 2





	1. Love!?

Hey guys it's Tommy and I Welcome to my Red vs Blue Story Love vs War this Fanfiction will feature the Pairing Sarge/Dr. Emily Grey this story will be 15 chapters long and each chapter will be 700 words minimum so I hope you like the story.

Sarge and Emily had been seeming to get closer and closer recently and everyone was getting suspicious because Sarge was never close to anyone besides Lopez so some people started asking questions “Dr. Grey, may I talk to you?” Kimball asks standing at the woman's door “Oh sure what do you need?” Emily asks “It's about you and the Sargent” Kimball explains “oh Sarge what about us?” Emily replies while she was working on an experiment “are you two perhaps dating?” Kimball asks Dr.Grey suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked up at Kimball “Sarge and I oh I wish” Emily says before going back to what she was doing “But why do you ask V” Emily asks “just a speculation” Kimball says “Is that all?” Emily asks “Yes that will be all,” Kimball says before leaving and let's just say that wasn't the only person who asked Dr.Grey about Sarge and herself Carolina showed up about an Hour after Kimball “Emily I have a few questions,” Carolina says straightening her posture “What is it, Carolina?” Emily asks “What are you and Sarge? I've always been curious” Carolina asks “You know you are the second person today to ask me that first Vanessa now you,” Emily says “Well we've all been rather curious” Carolina states “Sarge and I are just friends Carolina nothing to be curious about,” Emily says still working on her project, of course, she was lying Sarge and she had been going out since the reds and blues first arrived “Really you just seem like more to me?” Carolina says confused “Just friends Carolina,” Emily says “Alright that's all I'll leave you be now,” Carolina says walking off not quite convinced but knowing Dr.Grey wouldn't lie pleased enough now something similar was going on with Sarge he was just working out trying to relax when Donut came walking in “Hey Sarge can we talk,” Donut asks “Sure son what do you need?” Sarge asks “Are you and Dr.Grey together by any chance?” Donut asks “Me and the Doctor no why do you ask?” Sarge asks “oh I was just getting some vibes that you were sorry if that seemed intrusive” Donut apologizes “it's the fine son you were just curious the doctor and I are just friends?” Sarge says going back to working out “alright that's all, for now, bye Sarge” Donut says back in his peppy attitude running off not even half an hour later Sarge was greeted by a curious Washington “You need something?” Sarge asks the former freelancer “I just had a few questions” Wash says “about the doctor and I right?” Sarge asks “Yea how did you know?” Wash asks “Donut was asking me about her earlier,” Sarge says “oh well I was just wondering if you two were dating?” Wash asks “No we're not dating I would be blessed if we were,” Sarge says crossing his arms “so you like her?” Wash says “Yes I like her now go away im busy here,” Sarge says continuing to work out after Wash left Both the former Sargent and Dr.Grey met up in Doctor Grey's room once they were both done all there work for the day “People can be so Intrusive,” Emily says sitting on her bed next to Sarge after closing the door “Can't keep their opinions to themself,” Sarge says pulling Dr.Grey close to his side “What happened?” Emily asks “Had both Donut and Washington ask if we were together?” Sarge says “What did you say?” Emily asks “I told them we weren't its none of their business,” Sarge says Emily nods “I had both Kimball and Carolina asks I told them the same thing because your right it is none of their business,” Emily says kissing her Fiance’s Cheek yea they were Engaged by they weren't going to tell anyone, for now, it was just their little secret.


	2. Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Grey conducts some Experiments to make everyone better armor

It had been awhile but the reds and blues were back in battle and needed better armor and it was Dr.Greys job to make it for them so she was conducting some experiments to make them the best armor she could she was trying out different metals to see if she could make it fireproof and mainly bulletproof she ended up going with composite metal foam as it was fireproof and bulletproof as she wanted she had all the armor in her lab so she started replacing all the metal plating starting with Sarge armor and ending with Tucker’s and then respectively spray painting each armor set for each armor then Dr.Grey began working on a new undersuit she wanted this to be lightweight but but temperature convergent she ended up going with cotton as it was good in heat and in cold terrains so she started sowing up each suit this took awhile because of everyone being different sizes she couldn't give grif say the same size as caboose or simmons because they were a lot taller so that wouldn't fit him and it didn't help she had to keep getting everyone to measure them starting respectively with Sarge “Sarge come on just five minutes I need to have your armor finished by tomorrow so you can go on this mission” Emily frowns “What's wrong with the Armor I have now?” Sarge asks while lifting a weight “The paint is chipping and one more blow to the helmet and it will crack in two” Emily explains “fine fine but just five minutes'' Sarge says placing down the weight he was holding and followed Dr.Grey into her lab where she got out a tape measure and started measuring him around the arms around the waist to see how tall she would have to make the suit she then wrote down all the notes “your free to go Sarge” Emily says kissing his cheek before sending him out she decided now she would do two at once besides Carolina so she went and got Carolina next “Hey Carolina I just need a few minutes to measure you so I can make your undersuit mind coming to my office” Emily asks “Oh sure” Carolina says walking with Dr.Grey to her office once inside Dr.Grey started measuring her by her waist her chest her muscle mass and how tall she would have to make it jotting down the notes before sending Carolina on her way and then grabbing Grif and Simmons she continued to write down all the different measurements and measure everyone before starting to sow up the suits only taking a small break to eat at dinner which was rice balls and sushi if you want me to be specific before going back and sowing the final suits before installing the new metal plating in the armor and going one by one to hand out the armor “Sarge your Armor and under suit are done” Emily smiles walking into her fiance’s room placing the armor and suit on his bed “you really did a good job on makes me feel bad for using it” Sarge says “Don't feel bad it was specifically made for combat” Emily grins “well alright sweetheart i'll try not to scratch it up to bad though” Sarge says “Thanks Sarge I need to go hand out the rest of the armor now see you tonight” Emily smiles before walking back to her lab to grab Carolina and Wash’s Armor before leaving again to go find the former freelancers she found them both working out in the courtyard “Got your new Armor you two” Emily smiles handing it to both of them “Thanks Dr.Grey this actually looks super cool” Wash says “It is the under suits are made of cotton which makes it perfect for both heat and cold weather” Emily says “not what I meant but cool!” Wash grins “and the armor is both fireproof and bulletproof” Emily grins “are you serious that's actually really cool thanks Em” Carolina smiled lightly “No problem you guys but I do have five more armor sets to hand out so I gotta go” Emily says “Alright bye Dr.Grey” Wash says as Dr.Grey walks off to her lab again she continued handing out the armor until the day was done and she met up with Sarge in his room where she snuggled up to him and passed out.

Guys I actually did research cotton is actually good in both cold and hot weather and composite metal foam is both fireproof and bulletproof well since I didn't post a chapter yesterday another one will be out later today so bye for now guys-Tommy


	3. Check up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarge is injured and needs a checkup.

Sorry I didn't get to post this yesterday my aunt had to go to the hospital because of severe abdominal pain after getting her appendix removed but I'm here to write now-Tommy

After the reds and blues returned from their mission Dr.Grey noticed Sarge was severely injured “Sarge come to my office now” Emily demanded Sarge grunts in agreement and followed Dr.Grey into her office “Sit now!” Emily says in a frustrated tone Sarge sat down in a chair “what did you do to your arm” Emily panics “Got it smashed underneath a giant rock” Sarge grunts “Armor off now” Emily Demands “little missy im in no condition to-” Emily cut Sarge off “I need to see your arm so I need you to take your armor off and your under suit off the top half of your body” Emily crosses her arms “fine fine” Sarge says taking his armor off and pulled his bodysuit down to his waist “Sarge your poor arm” Emily says picking it up gently “I need to xray it right away” Emily says placing his arm on the table and scanning it with her tablet “Sarge it's completely shattered this will take weeks maybe months to heal plus reconstructive surgery” Emily frowns “it's not that bad” Sarge states “Sarge lay on the bed please” Emily says patiently Sarge grunts and layed on the bed Emily then put him on some pain medication so he wouldn't feel the surgery she closed her office door and grabbed her supplies and began the reconstructive surgery by cutting into his arm it took her hours to complete because of how badly it was smashed up she had to put some metal into his arm just to keep it balanced she then had to stitch his arm back together by now Sarge was asleep and she wrapped his arm in bandages then a cast leaving him to lay on the bed she went to go get him some more comfortable clothes and some food which she decided to make herself she went to the kitchen and started making spaghetti from scratch she began by making the dough then rolling in out and placing it into a pasta maker and then chopping some tomatoes and turning them into pasta sauce adding some spices and garland before rolling some meat out and turning them into meat balls she then began boiling some water placing pasta into it and then began cooking the meatballs and once finished and began mixing the pasta in with the sauce after draining the pot and then added the meat balls in and grabbed a fork and brought the food to her office and brought the clothes as well she quietly opened the door placing the food on a table beside him she also put the clothes on the end of the the bed as Sarge stirred awake and sat up “ill have to check your stitches in a few days but I Made you some food and got you some clothes” Emily says handing Sarge some clothes “Ill leave the room so you can change” Emily says leaving the room and only coming back in when Sarge was finished “okay eat up” Emily says “Mind helping me” Sarge says “oh right your arm” Emily says sitting beside him and slowly feeding him “Is it good its homemade” Emily says Sarge nods as Emily continues to feed him until he was finished Emily smiled cleaning off his face “Thanks” Sarge grunts Emily nods and gets up she helped sarge up and took him to his room to get some rest. 

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others its 7 am and I should be studying-Tommy


	4. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Sarge has a broken arm he needs to rest but he's not so good at not keeping busy

After he broke his arm Sarge found himself in his room more then he would like instead of being out there on the battlefield like he would enjoy; he claimed his arm didn't bother him anymore, but really, he's in a lot of pain, and Dr.Grey insisted he needed to rest his arm But as you could tell Sarge was not happy with these circumstances" we could go on a walk as long as your not using your arm." Emily says, sitting on Sarge's bed, "fine." Sarge says, getting up from his bed. Dr.grey followed closely behind, “How does it feel?” Emily asks, trailing behind Sarge. “As I told you before, it's fine,” Sarge grunts in response. “Sarge, you were so close to needing a prosthetic, and it's only been a few days. It isn't fine,” Emily states, “if you're just gonna respond the same thing, why do you ask,” Sarge says, “im genuinely curious how it feels after the reconstructive surgery,” Emily says softly, “fine, it hurts you. Happy!” Sarge says, frustrated, “have you not been taking your pain medication?” Emily asks. “No, and I don't need to,” Sarge mumbles; “if you're still in pain badly, you should be taking your medication,” Emily says, “I'm fine,” Sarge grumbles, “Promise me you'll take your medication when we go back to the room” Emily pleads “Fine I promise” Sarge grunts in response as they walked back to Sarge room when they arrived Dr. grey got his medication and some water for him before handing it over to him Sarge took the pill and sighed "the pain should subside soon," Emily says smiling gently "alright can we watch a movie or something" Sarge grunts "Sure" Emily smiles putting on Alice and Wonderland the live-action version and sat beside Sarge on his bed an hour or so went by. Sarge had fallen asleep leaning on Dr. Grey's shoulder. Dr.grey smiled slightly and pulled a blanket over them both before snuggling up to him and falling asleep a few hours later; Dr grey woke up to Sarge watching Alice through the looking glass "you started it without me." Dr grey pouts, "sorry, love, I was just bored, and you looked so peaceful..."Sarge smiled, " well, thank you. I was exhausted," Emily says sheepishly, "let's watch this movie," Sarge smiled, turning back to the TV and continuing to watch the movie. After finishing that movie, Dr.Grey got up with Sarge to get dinner, "let's go eat." Emily smiles. Sarge nodded and walked to the cafeteria with Dr.Grey trailing closely behind. They arrived to see Dinner was Lasagna and Garlic bread(I love garlic bread). They both sat at a table after Dr.grey got their dinner and ate "this is pretty good." Emily states, "your pasta was better." Sarge says, "aww, thank you."  
Emily smiled at her Fiance. Sarge tried eating, but it was his dominant hand that was broken, so he was failing "need help," Emily laughs. Sarge nods, and Dr grey starts feeding him. Sarge ate his food, finishing it off; he smiled at Dr.Grey as she took their dishes to the kitchen before coming back to Sarge and heading back to her lab so she could check on Sarge's arm. They arrived in her lab, and she let Sarge sit in a chair while she took his cast off, and X rayed his arm once; realizing it was healing fine, she put a new cast on his arm "your arm is recovering at a steady rate so it should be all better in a couple of weeks" Emily smiled the next couple of weeks went by quicker then Sarge thought it would and before he knew it he was in Dr.Grey Lab getting his final X-ray and getting his cast off "your all good now your arm is all healed up" Emily smiles "so I can finally work again?" Sarge asks, "slowly but surely." Emily smiles "great," Sarge grins before getting up and stretching his arm out to get the feel in it again before going to work out in the gym. Dr grey smiles and started working on a new project, and Sarge realized breaking his arm wasn't as bad as he thought

I finally wrote the full chapter so yay I finished chapter four chapter five hopefully coming soon-Tommy


	5. A/N

Sorry guys im going on an Hiatus I have terrible writers block im really sorry guys-Tommy


End file.
